Malware (such as viruses, trojans, and other malicious software) has become increasingly more difficult to protect against. Various methods have been used to combat malware but more sophisticated malware continues to abound. Methods of detection have grown more complex, but have also taken longer to execute as a result of this complexity. Malware protection at host systems are susceptible to being detected and, thus, their efforts thwarted. Current, host-level malware protection systems search for files they can detect as malware using signatures or other forms of identifying known malware. This leaves open the possibility for zero-day attacks.